Harry Falls in Love
by DevilTrotter
Summary: Ok, this is part two to Dumbledore's Granddaughter. I'm hoping it was longer? I could't really tell. Please R/R, and tell me if you have any ideas.


Harry Falls in love  
Chapter 2   
(Chapter two to Dumbledore's Family)  
  
It was a chilly day in fall as the 5th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walked out to the green houses for Herbeology. Harry tripped over a stump and toppled over onto the person infront of him knocking them both down. "Oh i'm terribley sorry here let me give you a hand." Harry said kindly to the girl. "Thanks" She answered as she got up and picked her books up off the ground. He looked at her and fell in love. "I'm Mena." She said with a grin. "Yeah, Dumbledore's er.. granddaughter right?" Harry said turning a dark red. "Correct, so you're the famous Harry Potter? People are always talking about you in the states. But your just a normal person, no offence or anything." She said as the smile whiped off her face. "It's ok, it's not like I like the attention or anything." Harry said as they approached the Green House. Hermione and Ron were way behind because Ron's wand went crazy and was shooting sparkles everywhere and Hermione was trying to stop it.  
  
****AFTER HERBEOLOGY(WHICH WAS THE LAST CLASS****  
  
Hermione sat by the fire with Mena going over their homework. Ron was playing chess with Ginny. Harry decided to go for a walk outside the grounds. He grabbed his black robes and put them on as he walked out of Gryffindor Tower. They were aloud out until 8:30, and it was only 6:28. He walked out onto the quidditch field, and walked up into the bleachers and to a surprise found Draco and Lavender sitting there kissing each other. He laughed as Draco's head turned and saw him, he ran out of the bleachers and almost into the lake. Draco ignored him and kept kissing Lavender. Harry raced back into the castle and accidently collided with Mena once again. She laughed and said "I think we have a little problem with colliding into each other!" she smiled as she stood up and walked away. He smiled as he walked up to Gryffindor tower. He entered the common room and bumped into Ginny. "Yeash Harry Watch where your going!" She laughed. "Well Gin, where are you planning on going so late at night?" He asked curiosly. "I have to ask Prof. Dumbledore something if you don't mind!" She turned and left. Harry sat down in between Hermione and Mena. "Where's Ron?" he asked Hermione curiously. "He's at the quidditch field writing all the Slytherin's plays down." She got up and walked away. Harry mumbled something quickly. "Pardon?" Mena asked lookin at him with a Smile.  
  
"I said, Will you go out with me?" He asked blushing about 12 different shades of red then violet.  
  
She was surprised. She blurted out sure in not even a second after he had asked.   
  
"Ok, um... we are going to Homestead on Saturday, do you want to come with me?" Harry waited inpatiently as she blushed. "Sure, I would love to!" she answered with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek and walked up to the dorm. She managed to stagger up the stairs and fall onto her bad thinking of nothing but Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
Ron staggered into the common room about a hour later. "What happened to you?!" Harry shouted at him standing up quickly. "The Slytherin's saw me taking notes at their practice and went after me, I ran 7 floors all the way here, tripped and they started tearing my notepad up!" Ron sat down trying to calm down from running so much. "Whoa, a little tired?" Harry laughed "Guess what? I asked Mena out and she said yes!!!"Harry cheered for himself. "Congrats, way to go Harry." Ron patted him on the back and almost dozed off to sleep. "A little tired? I think I'm gonna head up anyways." Harry said walking up the dorm stairs as Ron followed.   
  
The next morning at breakfast Draco came walking in smiling. "What are you so happy about Malfoy, did Snape convince the teachers to pass your grades?" Harry laughed with Ron. "Haha Potter, funny funny! I'm so happy because I've got a date this Saturday." he smiled. Harry gasped, him have a date?! Well, he was Witch Weekly's hottest wizard in Hogwarts after Harry Potter of course. "With who?" Hermione blurted out as she listened to their conversation. "None of your bussiness Granger!" He walked away laughing histerically. Mena came in and sat down next to Harry. "Hey" She said grabbing a muffin from a silver plate. "Howdy, any idea who Draco Malfoy has a date with?" he asked curiously as she pealed the rapper off her muffin. "Umm, I think that new Drumstrang girl. Lise Joerty, ever hear of her?" She said starting to eat. Harry thought and glances over at the Slytherin table. There was a quite pretty girl, silver hair like Draco's, bright purple eyes, tanned skin and skinny. "Yeah, I've heard of her." Harry said lieing. "So, about our date on Saturday, I'm going to have to cancel, I'm so sorry Harry. It's just that Prof. Snape wants to have a chat with me. So I can't make it. But is Sunday good?" Her smile disappeared.  
  
Harry looked at her. "Yeah, Sunday is fine, right after my quidditch game against Hufflepuff we can do something ok?" Harry answered. "Oh, I'd love to see you play quidditch." She smiled and got up to get ready for her first class which was Potains. Harry frowned and just listened to Ginny and Hermione argue who was cuter Seamus or Draco.   
  
It's umm sort of short i guess? I dunno! Please R/R! It'll get betta dun worry! 


End file.
